Academy Lesson 1: Types of Combat
Participants Involved Bijin Yamanaka ○ Emiko Hyuga Emiko Hyuga: Emiko wiped her sweat from her brow as she looked her father in the eyes waiting for him to attack but was interrupted by a voice. "Excuse me Lady Emiko it is time for school you must get ready." Emiko looked to where the voice was only to get hit in her stomach falling to the floor she cringed and curled up coughing. Her silver eyes looked at the figure standing over her the man bent over his lips wrinkled slightly into a frown. "Never take your eyes off the enemy, That's enough till after class go get ready. I am done." his voice was angered She got up holding her stomach and bowed to the older and taller Male. "Yes Father, thank you i have learned from this." she coughed then left the empty dojo. the light footsteps travled to her room where she washed her face with a damp cloth before a woman came in to help her get ready for her first day of her class. Emiko wore a white shirt over a fishnet top along with a white skirt,black leggings and black shoes. After the woman dressed her she ran to her class quickly Bijin Yamanaka: ~She walked very slowly from the entrance of the building; Bijin was slightly nervous by the thought of having to teach the future ninja but she knew that she had more than enough knowledge to make sure they made it in the field. The Yamanaka was silent as her black kunoichi sandles softly made their way into the classroom where she saw al of her students and Emiko sitting in the front row. Bijin gave her a slight nod of hello as she placed all of her things down behind the desk and her blue eyes scanned the room as she elegantly paced the front of the desk. She wore and all black uniform and her green flak jacket as she adjusted her Konoha haeadband and ran her hand through her blonde hair as she began to speak, "Hello class, welcome to the Academy, some of you have been here before others haven't but no matter what level you are on you ALL will become strong, intellectual and cooperative ninja when or even before this class is over and you all graduate." She spoke confidently and softly as she sat on her desk and smiled as she crossed her legs, "For the first leg of class, let's introduce ourselves. I am Bijin Yamanaka and I like to read." She said softly as she pointed out a few students whom copied her model then she pointed to Emiko as she nodded her to start.~ Emiko Hyuga: Emiko had a few paper balls hit her head as students were messing around not saying sorry just laughing and quickly sat in their seats as their teacher had come in. Emikos eyes lit up seeing the Female with blonde hair was her teacher, her hands trembled she didnt like talking in front of others it wasnt her thing but the woman wanted the class to introduce themselfs she watched a few students go before her then it was her turn seeing she was pointed too. she stood up looking around her eyes wide after scanning the class her eyes immidately went to the floor. "My Name is Emiko Hyuuga, and i have no other intrests besides training." emiko felt her heart raise to her throat as she sat down hearing a few students chuckle at her in the back. It didnt phase her, well she didnt think it did. she wasnt like all the normal kids she had no friends, she no ones name Almost the whole class knew eachother and would go hang out at the park after school or staying at one anothers house while she trained she had to make it to prove herself. her attention went back to her Sensei her slight smile turned straight showing no emotions Bijin Yamanaka: ~She sat there as she watched each student go but noticed the slight emotional void that seeped from one student in particular who went by the name Emiko Hyuga. She had caught her smiling in her direction earlier but didnt want to make her look bad in front of the class. She listened to her answer and nodded as she picked up on the sounds of laughter. Which in turn made her shake her head and laugh as well as she walked up and down the steps down the aisles of the desks as she spoke, "We find something funny about Miss Emiko's training? Well you all can have your laughs now but when you all are retaking this class for your 10th time and Emiko passes at the top; just know that you found our future as a village and determination to be "funny" She said with a slight growl as she made slight air quotations. "Now, If I hear even catch a thought of any of you picking anyone in here it will not be pretty cause I might just have to bully you back.... Do you understand?!" She shouted slightly which jolted the classroom and they nodded. She took a slight breath as she walked towards the board and began to write; She herself hadnt always been pretty and cool in fact she had be a victim of bullying and she had a very short paticence for it. "OK, today we are going to talk about basic combat. Does anyone know the types of combat?" Emiko Hyuga: Emikos silver eyes watched her every move her head hung low as she started to lecture the class about bullying. emiko wanted to stop her it was just going to get worse but she was able to ignore it so it was okay. Her eyes Gazed upon the students reaction to what she had said to them. as soon as she turned around she got dirty looks but shrugged them off Sensei then asked about combat and combat techniques her eyes lit up once more her voice was soft but echoed through the quiet room. "Sensei i know a type of combat my Family primarly uses Gentle Fist which is a form of TaiJutsu, its more of a body combat close range. you dont have to use chakra, but Chakra helps boost it." she swallowed hard looking around and then began to talk more, " most shinobi use it to save their chakra." her eyes went to the desk hoping she was not wrong since her father was teaching her this everyday. Bijin Yamanaka: ~She nodded as she spoke, "That is correct." She wrote down "Taijutsu" on the board. "Along with this, there is Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Doijutsu" She said as she wrote those down on the bored and began to walk about the class. "These specific types of combat are merely a basic means of fighting and as you all grow more jfighting styles will become available. She stopped in the middle of the room, "Now, each one of these types are mandatory to be remembered as they are some of the few foundations of combat. Understood?" Emiko Hyuga: Her eyes scanned over the bored while others wrote it down she acted as if she wrote it down so she didnt look like a know it all to the students, even though she sorta did know these since all she ever did was train and her father wanted her to study hard and cram as much into her little head as she could before school and graduating. "Do you want us to explain in depth about each or do you want a brief description. Also you Forgot Bukijutsu i know its not all that important because it is weapon techniques but..." her face grew bright pink and she looked down. "Never mind Sensei forgive my abruptness ill make sure i raise my hand or if i have any questions and anything to addd i will be sure to ask to see you alone to tell you i am a student here to learn im sorry." she balled her fists on her knees just waitng for the class to laugh at her. Bijin Yamanaka: ~She smiled as she nodded her head~ "Yes I know, i was hoping someone was going to point out the missing part of combat. Very good work." She then gave her a look of approval as she wrote "bukijutsu" on the board. "Alright, so Ninjutsu is Ninja Arts, the typical good stuff with handsigns and chakra to make things happen." She looked at them all as she held a single handsign *~Tiger~* "Water Style: Water Clone Technique." From beside her, a single clone made of water and then "flesh" made itself visible as it simply waved before she released it. "Taijutsu is the hand to hand combat, Genjutu is the art of illusion or mental technique, Kenjutsu is Swordsmanship, Doijutsu are Optical or eye techniques." She began walking around making sure that all of the students soaked this in. "And Finally as a student brought up, Bukijutsu which is the Art of using ninja tools." She smiled at her as she took a seat ontop of the teacher desk and smiled. "any questions?" Emiko Hyuga: She blushed Madly as she was told that her sensei was waiting on some one to tell her. she watched in amazment as she made the hand sign and then a clone showed up emiko quickly drew the way her hand was perfectly and wrote *~Tiger~* next to it. she listened watching her move about the class as the students took notes on ever ything she was saying. A strand of her hair dropped in front of her face when her head moved to watch her teacher and quickly and swiftly moved it from her face before her sensei sat down. She raised her hand and began to speak. "Sensei, will you be teaching us these techniques, each style or are we just to learn. I know each one of is diffrent and have started to learn one of these techniques because it is their clans way but to become a true shinobi will we have to perfect them all or at least know what to do?" her voice was excited and amazed. Bijin Yamanaka: ~She smiled as she picked up on the excitement of the class and listened to Emiko's question, "I will teach you first the basics then I will teach you what you need to pass the exam. Jutsu styles are unique to each ninja; Releases will come at a later class." She looked up at the clock and smiled, "Looks like that is all the time we have for today make sure to study up on your types of combat so we can move onto chakra!" She said as half the class had already left as she shook her head and smiled.~ Emiko Hyuga: She smiled watching the class exciement for what sensei said her eyes seemed empty and sad when all the students left all of them smiling and joking around with friends. Emiko looked outside smiling and chuckled to herself. "Thank you Sensei thank you for taking me as a student i promise i wont let you down. i will remember everything." she was the last student out the door. exiting the doors she saw parents of the students waiting for them while her father was waiting at home in the dojo to continue her training from the morning. Bijin Yamanaka: ~She noticed that Emiko had stayed back as she was erasing the board and gathering her things. She listened to her as she actually thanked her for Bijin taking her as a student as she smiled and nodded as she pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear and spoke, "I am honored to have such an intelligent and determined student as yourself in my class. Don't stop do what you are doing. See you next class." She said as Emiko left and she followed behind her and out the Academy as she headed back to her apartment with glee.~ ((End Of Class)) '''GRADE: '''N/A